A Second Chance
by assasin's child
Summary: They were given second chances, yet they didn’t need them. Now they get a chance to protect those close to them. Yet…they will be divided…
1. Prologue

_A Second Chance_

_Summary: They were given second chances, yet they didn't need them. Now they get a chance to protect those close to them. Yet…they will be divided…_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Aquarion. I would not be able to come up with something like this.**

**SPECIAL THANKS: I give a special thanks to the new…er…what was that new movie was…it had to do with robots…but it wasn't transformers…give me a sec. *goes to look on Google* TERMINATOR SALAVATION!!! That was the movie! Special thanks to that for the idea for my prologue. **

_____________________________________________________________

November 18th, 2009

"What are you gonna do Sydney?"

"There's not much I can do Steph. I'm gonna be executed for a crime I didn't do."

"…"

A pause. A shuffle of papers.

"What's this?"

"If you sign this…you'll be brought back to life in the future."

"That's science-fiction, Steph."

"No…it's a second chance."

"…"

"Please do this Sydney. Your innocent, you don't deserve this."

"…Gimme the pen."

A heartfelt sigh.

"Thank you, Sydney…thank you…"

The sound of a pen being put down.

The squeak of a chair.

The rustle of clothing.

"Before you go Steph…"

"What is it?"

"Bend forward."

Chocolate brown eyes stared into crystal blue ones as warm cheeks gently cupped cold ones.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Please don't be mad."

Warm lips pressed themselves against chilly ones.

Shocked crystal blue eyes stared into closed ones.

Slowly…warm lips detached themselves from cold ones.

"…So that's what death tastes like…"

Insulted, the owner of the blue eyes, stood up and marched towards the prison cell door's, taking the paper with her.

"Stephanie?"

Pained, blue eyes turned back to stare at serious brown ones.

"Tell my parents that I'm sorry…"

The owner of the blue eyes nodded, turning forward and walking down the hall.

~an hour later~

After being led to the execution room, being stuck with needles and tilted forward towards the tiny crowd. The owner of the chocolate brown eyes looked at her best friends. She gave them a shaky grin and, to the best of her ability, a thumbs up. Her friends eye's glittered with tears, and they all gave her a thumbs up back.

Satisfied, the owner of the brown eyes rested her head against the headboard and waited for the inevitable.


	2. Someone Hurting

_A Second Chance_

_Ch. 1: Someone Hurting_

_Summary: she was hurting…badly. Then SHE came along. Then yet again, God took someone precious away from her_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Aquarion. I would not be able to come up with something like the story line.**

**SPECIAL THANKS: I give a special thanks to my best friend Riku, she helped me come up with ideas, AND wrote her point of view. What's in italics is her and a little after that is also her. Some I wrote also. If you liked what she wrote, just go on her own account, Riku-sia. She also helped me with ideas for future chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

_______________________________________________________________

"WAKE UP JO!" an orange haired three-year-old yelled, jumping up and down on a bed. Said bed had a sleeping fifteen-year-old girl, who groaned in annoyance, and pulled the black comforter over her head.

"No wanna!" said girl whined when the three-year-old tried to pull the comforter off.

Said three year old sniffed, giving up and sitting down Indian style. She pouted, desperately trying to hold back tears that had accumulated in her eyes. The fifteen-year-old, hearing the sniffling. She looked over her shoulder, and from the vibrations that came off of the three-year-old, and saw that she was crying.

"UGH! FINE! I'M UP, I'M UP!!"

"YAY!"

~down in the kitchen~

"UGH! FINE! I'M UP, I'M UP!!"

"YAY!"

Twenty-year-old, Abby Blaze chuckled. Jo probably had one of the biggest soft spots for Hoshi.

"You done with those pancakes yet Abby?" Abby's twin brother, Jaden, asked from where he was lying on the living room couch.

"I would be done if you got off your LAZY ASS AND HELPED ME!!" shouted Abby, turning around to glare at her twin.

Jaden snorted and mumbled a _"yea right.". _Abby growled picking up a giant pot and heaving it up over her head to throw at her twin.

"Mornin' guys…" a sleepy voice said next to them. Abby and Jaden quickly turned to see the second youngest resident of the house, Gasman or Gazzy, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning Gazzy!" Abby gushed, quickly hiding the pot.

"…Freaking psychopath…" whispered Jaden, his eye twitching.

"I'm surprised she hasn't ended up in a nut house." Jo whispered, walking past Jaden, holding a thumb sucking Hoshi in her arms. She walked into the kitchen, setting Hoshi down on the kitchen counter. Jo removed Hoshi's thumb from her mouth and headed towards the refrigerator, taking something out.

Abby looked over at Jo, noticing that she had taken their last thing of yogurt. "You do realize that you now have to go to the store to get more food right?" she asked flipping a pancake.

"Yare, yare…" Jo mumbled walking over to the couch and sitting down on Jaden's legs.

"You know you could ask if anyone's sitting here." Jaden stated moving his legs so that they rested comfortably under Jo's knees.

"Yeah…I could've…but I live to annoy you!" Jo grinned, eating another spoonful of yogurt.

"Freaking bitch." Jaden mumbled under his breath.

"LOVE YA TOO!!"

---

"_Riku-sama. Daichi-sama~"_

"_She's guaranteed to be the next heir."_

"_Look how beautiful she is…"_

"_She's such a good big sister…" _

"_Shut up… Shut up… SHUT UP!" Crying, crying, more crying. Blood red hair, cascading down her face. An identical looking boy next to her, crying all the same. "Shut up…" She mutters again._

"_Nee-sama…" The boy whispers, sobbing at the state his sister is._

"_If only, if only I was but an angel, I could escape, escape all of this. Escape this. Im not perfect. No… Save me Daichi SAVE ME!" Daichi looked at his sister and continued to cry._

"_Hi!" She looked up, at this new comer. She looked, her bright blue eyes staring at this new person. "I'm Sydney!" She found a friend, someone that didn't think she was perfect. _

_---_

"_Riku-sama, Sydney-sama has been accused of the murder… of your parents…" One of the maids said, bowing slightly, at the new head of the house. Riku's father and mother had died a little bit ago, but from _Sydney_. Her best friend. No.. No… it couldn't of been her. No way was she supposed to be it._

"_No it cant be. Shizuka… call up the best detectives. I know she didn't do this. Please…" And yet again, she was left to be alone. Alone… Alone… ALONE._

_---_

"_Riku-sama! It was her, it was!" Shizuka called to her Mistress. Riku stared. All she could comprehend was that it was her best friend that had done it…_

_No…_

_If only she was an angel…_

---

"_Riku-sama… Sydney-sama is dying right now…" A butler said, Riku turned to him and smiled._

"_Really, really and truly?" She asked, a tear cascading down her face. Sad. Alone. Her. My Parents. Sydney. No._

"_Bye Sydney~" She whispered, feeling the unwelcome warmth of tears._

---

"_Riku-Nee~ Riku-Nee~~" Daichi called to his sister, waving his hands in front of her face. They were sitting in there limo. Riku broke out of her trance and stared at her brother._

"_Sorry Daichi. Im sorry~" She tried to smile, but not succeeding. She smiled wistfully at her brother and stared out the window. And all she could see was the huge truck barreling towards them._

---

_Cold, its cold. All I could feel is cold. Why is it cold? Riku asked herself as she looked around. She could see her brother on the ground, under a tire of the other truck. He was red all over. The same red of there hair._

"_No", she whispered…_

"_No… it cant be… Daichi wake up!" She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She tried to reach for him, but couldn't. She couldn't do anything. Why is that?_

"_Because you are both dead…" Came the voice of a unfamiliar male. Riku turned her head a bit to see a man with white hair, almost like feathers._

"_Dead…?" The man nodded and flew towards her. He rested a hand on her forehead._

"_You have it.. The genes…"_

"_The genes..?" He nodded and chuckled._

"_To become an Angel…"_

---

"Geez, asking me to go down to earth and spy on the humans. What do I look like, a "Order Riku around doll?"…" A light gray haired girl asked to herself, looking around the grocery store she was in. She started looking at all the food before softly chuckling.

"My, I never knew humans had such horrible food…" She then went to the yogurt section.

---

"Onee-chan! Can we please get this?" Riku turned to the sound of the voice. She stared at the young child in front of her, a blush creeping up her face. 'What a cute child...' she said to herself. She grinned and looked around again. Then she spotted _her_. That aura. She knew it. She does. It was her. It was HER.

"Sydney...?"

She looked up surprise written all over her face. She looked the same yet she looked completely different. Even after 12,000 years, she looked exactly like a fifteen year old girl. Gone was her soft shoulder length brown hair. It was replaced with black hair that was straight in the front covering one eye and spiked in the back, giving her an edgy appearance. Her tan skin had paled incredibly, now having a barely noticeable gray tint to it. Her eyes weren't the wide brown expressive eyes they once were. They had changed to steely narrow red eyes that tried to hide confusion, surprise, and…was that fear?

"Sydney…?" Riku whispered taking a tentative step towards her…wait…she was supposed to be _dead_ wasn't she?

"Uh…sorry. I have no idea what your talking about." the teen stated, shaking her head as if to clear away memories.

"You don't remember me? Heh, I knew it. But why are you still... alive?" She asked, now careful of what to say.

"If I knew you I would tell you," the teen stated, picking up a basket that was lying on the ground next to her. "But all the people I knew died a long time ago." and with that, she walked away, the little girl's hand clasped in her own. Up to this point, the little girl had just back and forth between the two, confusion written all over her face.

"...Why did you forget about me, Sydney?" Riku whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.


End file.
